Market Meeting
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Spain x Reader.


Market Meeting - SpainxReader

.:Spain:.

Dodging another shopper, you murmured a short, "Sorry!" before you kept on walking. You bit your lip as you looked towards the outdoor markets that was overflowing with people. "Oh joy..." You whispered to yourself, allowing you hair to flip in the warm wind. You didn't exactly want to go shopping today, at all. Today was Market Day, though, and all the best products were showcased today.

And since you had run out of some of your favorite food during the week, you needed to stock up again. Clutching the cloth shopping bags and piece of paper with you shopping list on it tighter, you took a deep breath in before heading towards the mayhem called 'markets'.

.:Spain:.

Heading towards the fresh produce section, you relaxed the tension in your shoulders a bit. You noticed that there wasn't that many people in the market yet, but there were many people cashiers at different stalls.

"Excuse me _amorcito_ (_sweety_)!"Gasping, you turned around and noticed the tanned Spaniard man standing behind you. He wore a loose dress shirt that looked a lot like those Spanish clothes that you used to fawn over. He smiled at you, but motioned for you to move over politely. In his hands were two rather large boxes of what you assumed was produce, which he held carefully but also with practiced ease.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Please excuse me..." You bowed you head in embarrassment and guilt for holding the Spanish man up, before you finally looked at the man, "Wait, Antonio?!"

He blinked, "Eh? {Name}?" He asked you, before bowing back to you, "It's nice to see you again, {Name}!" While he did look very mature, when grinned bright like the Sun, he actually looked very cute, in a good-looking sort of way. You remembered your friend Antonio from a long time ago, before he had gotten busy in his managing family's tomato business.

"Are you here for Market Day, {Name}?" Antonio asked you brightly.

"Yep! But it's really too crowded..." You said miserably. He chuckled at your fallen face, before tapping the side of your cheek sweetly.

"Why don't you come visit my stall, later, okay {Name}?" You blushed, nodding your assent, before finally allowing him to pass. Smiling, he moved around you and waved a friendly goodbye, "See you later, {Name}!"

Shaking your head amusingly at such an old friend of yours, you went on with your shopping.

.:Spain:.

As you looked through the many stalls, you wondered if Antonio was alright. He looked as if he was here working today, so you thought that maybe you could say sorry by visiting and buying something from his stall. That is, if you could actually find him! There were so many people here now that you could hardly see anything! 'Maybe,' you thought, 'I should have asked him where his shop was...'

Sighing as you walked through the markets, slowly buying what you needed, your peripheral vision saw a stall that sold pasta a ways away. Smiling, you headed over to stall quickly. There, you saw a young man sitting comfortably in the shade. He seemed to be very relaxed, but he perked up when he saw you heading towards his little shop.

"Vee~! A _bella _(_beaut__y_) customer! Did you-a need something, _ragazza _(_girl_)?" the young man said to you merrily, his curly brown hair bobbing up and down as he talked.

Blushing, you replied modestly, "Ah, thank you for the compliment, sir... I'd like some pasta please!"

He grinned in reply, "Do you-a like pasta, _bella_?"

You giggled as he handed you a bag of pasta and you gave him money in return, "_Si _(_yes_)!" You bowed your head graciously to him, "_Gracias_ (_thank you_), sir!"

He smiled sweetly at you, "Anything for a _bella_ that likes-a PASTA~!" He waved goodbye to you and yet again, your mind went back to the curious Spaniard that refused to leave your mind...

.:Spain:.

"Thank you!" you replied to the tall, blonde-haired man who merely nodded at you. This man who wore a scarf and had a scar on his forehead had given you a discount on his fish after hearing you mutter something about saving money by buying unsalted fish and _then_ salting them when you got home.

"Anything for a fellow miser." He rumbled back to you as you walked away. You sweat-dropped, but then giggled, taking his words as a compliment instead. Now that you thought about it, away from his intimidating face, the man had a very handsome mature looking face.

But then you remembered your meeting with Antonio, who had been pestering you in the back streets of your mid, persistently. Antonio was an old friend of yours from a long time ago. You sighed, finally realizing that you were tired after walking around for the whole day around and around the market streets, seeing all these random handsome men and only remembering one certain Spaniard...

You shook your head quickly, releasing the strange thoughts from your head as you blushed profusely. "{Name}, don't start thinking as if you were some pervert!" you whispered under your breath to yourself. But, as you sighed again, when you were younger and still close friends with Antonio, you had assumed that one day, when both of you were all grown up, that you would finally date and marry and have kids and everything...

You sighed as you looked at the little paper in your hand. You had bought most of things on your list and so now you just had to buy some of the cold produces before leaving. Looking around, you noticed that the area around you had stalls that focused on cold foods as well! You smiled, "So the frozen foods are in this section... I think I need to buy some churros, if they sell any..."

You noticed a curious stall near you. Walking closer to it, you realized that it was decorate with paper fans, 'Strange...' you thought, before you also noticed the cold storage box that was under the shade of the booth, "Lucky!" you said to yourself, but then you frowned.

"Where's the stall attendant...?" your asked yourself, before you shrugged. You weren't going to steal anything, just browse through the products while you wait, "Okay, churros..." Walking towards the cooler, you noticed that the churros were all stacked neatly near the back of it, "Ah, so they were here!" The cooler was also filled with ice and cold water, but you didn't take notice of that.

Reaching out, you tried to grab the packets of frozen churros to check their expiry dates, but you couldn't reach them. Grumbling, you placed your bags of grocery down on the floor, before reaching out again. The tips of your finger **just** touched the plastic, but still you couldn't reach.

Biting your lip in frustration, you huffed, "If I could just get closer..." Holding the edge of the cold storage box, you tilted your whole body towards reaching it, shivering at the cold air the ice was radiating, "Just a bit more..." You said in a strained voice before-

"What are you doing?!"

You screamed in fright when you heard the loud voice, before your hand suddenly slipped and your feet when flying up, "EEK!" You felt shock set into you, before you also felt freezing cold, "EEK!" You squealed as you flailed around in the ice-box, "COLD!"

"Ack, _amorcito_(_sweety_)!" a pair of hands grabs you and pulls you out of the water of the storage box, "What are you doing?"You finally looked up in fright as you shivered in your soaked state. You squeaked when you saw **the** Spanish man you had been wondering about all day! He blinked at you as well, before shouting, "Wait, {Name}?!"

"A-ah! A-Antonio! I-I... I-I w-was j-just trying t-to... T-to..." You stuttered as your teeth chattered in the cold. You blushed, embarrassed that you actually managed to fall into a freezing cold cooler container. You blushed insistently, when you realized that your shirt was _white_ and _wet_.

Antonio frowned when you flushed red before noticing your clothes. "O-h, your clothes, _amorcito_!" He blushed red as well, before he quickly grabbed a towel from the stall and wrapped it around you. He crouched down in front of you as you flinched away from him. Clucking his tongue in confusion, he whispered to you in a comforting voice, "Hey, {Name}, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, _chuchura_ (_sweety_)..."

You nodded, before looking up at him. The first thing you noticed was his sparkling green eyes, which were calmly taking you in. The second thing you noticed was that he was shirtless and that he had a nice body. You blushed, flustered as you averted your eyes and responded, "U-um... S-sorry about t-that, A-Antonio..."

Antonio blinked, before looking down and suddenly realizing that he was shirtless. He blushed, before stammering out, "E-eh, it's not what you think or anything! Better yet, what were you doing in my ice box, {Name}?"

"O-oh, I-I was j-just...t-trying to get some c-churros..." you whispered shyly. You just knew you sounded like an idiot, but you didn't want to lie to your friend.

Antonio blinked before smiling at you, "Ah, so you still like sugary churros, {Name}!" He chuckled, before helping you up off the ground and led you to the shade of the stall. You shivered and looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around you to keep you warm, "Why didn't you wait for someone to come and help you, {Name}?" he murmured in a scolding manner as he grabbed another towel and used it to dry your hair.

You ducked your head abashed, "I-I...wanted t-to do it on my o-own, Antonio..." You blinked at him when he only laughed and continued to help you dry yourself. You were thankful that it was Antonio's stall that you had stumbled upon, but you were ashamed that you caused him so much trouble.

So when you felt dry enough, you took the towel off you and picked up your bags. Handing the towel back, you smiled at him as well, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble, A-Antonio..." You turned away quickly, lowering your head in somewhat shame as you finally realized that you had _just_ embarrassed yourself in front of **the** guy you had been thinking about all day.

"N-no, wait, _amorcito_ (_sweety_)!" Antonio called out to you. Turning back at round, you gasped when you saw him so close to you that you almost kissed his torso. He grabbed your hands and uncomfortably dragged you back to his stall.

"A-Antonio, what is it...?" you stuttered to him.

"W-well, {Name}..." Antonio smiled at you brightly, while rubbing his neck cutely, "I haven't seen you in such a long time and I missed you a lot so..." He clutched your hands tighter, before looking straight into your eyes, "Would you like to have some churros for dinner with me?"

Biting your lip, you quietly responded, "But I've caused you so much trouble and we've only just met again..."

You squeaked when you felt lips brush against your cheek slowly and you became red when you saw Antonio's eyes right in front of yours. He smiled, his eyes crinkling in honest happiness, as he whispered to you softly, "I'm willing to get to know all of you again... So please, {Name}, won't you have dinner with me?"

.:Spain:.

.:Bloopers:.

Antonio's eyes widened at the sight of you. Your dress was slightly flipped and you were flailing in his cold storage box. His jaws fell slightly and before he could scream,"What are you doing?!" Antonio thought, 'Hot... tomato designed... lingerie...?'

.:Bloopers:.

Antonio frowned when you flushed red before noticing your clothes. He blushed red when his head became filled with perverted thoughts at your see through white shirt, before shaking them out. He quickly grabbed a towel from the stall and wrapped it around you. 'Why was I thinking **that** of such a cute girl?! Well, it is {Name}' Clucking his tongue in confusion, he whispered to you in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

.:Bloobers...Wait, no, BLOOPERS...:.

.:Spain:.

.:EL FINAL:.


End file.
